Younha
| birth_place = South Korea | occupation = Singer, songwriter | solo_debut = October 20, 2004 December 17, 2006 | years = 2004–present | height = | weight = | blood = | agency = C9 Entertainment (South Korea) Sistus Records (Japan) | associated = }} Younha (Korean: 윤하, Japanese; ユンナ) is a South Korean singer and songwriter under C9 Entertainment. She originally debuted in Japan with the single "Yubikiri -Japanese version-" on October 20, 2004 before officially debuting in Korea on December 17, 2006 with her debut stage on SBS's Inkigayo for the single "Audition". Discography 'Korean' Studio albums * The Perfect Day to Say I Love You (2007) ** The Perfect Day to Say I Love You (Special Edition) (2007) * Someday (2008) * 3rd album: ** Peace Love & Ice Cream (Part A) (2009) ** Growing Season (Part B) (2009) * Supersonic (2012) * Rescue (2017) Mini albums * Lost In Love (2010) * Just Listen (2013) * Subsonic (2013) * Stable Mindset (2019) * Unstable Mindset (2020) Remake albums * Comet (2007) Single albums * "Snail Mail" (2018) Digital singles * "Audition" (2006) * "One Shot" (2010) * "It's Beautiful" (2010) * "Would We Have Changed" (2013) * "It's Not That" (2013) * "Please Tell Me" (2013) * "Nothing" (2014) * "All-Day, Everyday" (2014) * "Umbrella" (2014) * "Wasted" (2014) * "Think About You" (2015) * "Hashtag" (2015) * "Take Five" (2017) * "Hello" (2017) Collaborations and features * "Just the Way You Are" (with Jung Joon Young) (2014) * "Kang Seung Won 1st Album Making Project Part 2: Him" (2014) * "One Dream One Korea" (with Various Artists) (2015) * "Get It?" (with HA:TFELT, Cheetah) (2016) * "Can't Stop This Feeling" (with Yu Seung Woo) (2017) * "EDEN_Stardust.01" (with EDEN) (2018) OSTs * "Personal Taste OST Part.1" (2010) * "Pokemon the Movie DP Master of Illusions: Zoroark OST" (2010) * "Queen of the Office OST Part.2" (2013) * "My Love from the Star OST Part.4" (2014) * "Pinocchio OST Part.7" (2014) * "Who Are You: School 2015 OST Part.5" (2015) * "Midnight Diner OST Part.1" (2015) * "Doctor Crush OST Part.2" (2016) * "The God Of Highschool Game OST" (2016) * "Cinderella and Four Knights OST Part.5" (2016) * "Hit the Top OST Part.2" (2017) * "Revolution OST Part.2" (2017) 'Japanese' Studio albums * Go! Younha (2005) * Hitotsu Sora no Shita (2010) Best albums * Songs -Teen's Collection- (2008) Mini albums * People (2014) * View (2015) Singles * "Yubikiri" (2004) * "Yubikiri -Japanese version-" (2004) * "Houkiboshi" (2005) * "Motto Futari de" (2005) * "Tatchi / Yume no Tsuzuki" (2005) * "My Lover" (2005) * "Te wo Tsunaide" (2006) * "Ima ga Daisuki" (2006) * "Hakanaku Tsuyoku" (2007) * "Girl" (2009) * "Sukinanda" (2009) Gallery Younha Hashtag photo.png|"Hashtag" Younha Get It photo.png|"Get It?" (1) Younha Get It photo 2.png|"Get It?" (2) Younha Rescue promo photo.png|''Rescue'' Younha Snail Mail promo photo.png|"Snail Mail" Younha Stable Mindset promo photo.png|''Stable Mindset'' Younha Unstable Mindset promo photo (2).png|''Unstable Mindset'' (2) Younha Unstable Mindset promo photo (3).png|''Unstable Mindset'' (3) Younha Unstable Mindset promo photo (4).png|''Unstable Mindset'' (4) Younha Unstable Mindset promo photo (5).png|''Unstable Mindset'' (5) Official links ;Korean * Webpage * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter ;Japanese * Facebook * Twitter * YouTube Category:Soloists Category:Female soloists Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:2004 debuts Category:2006 debuts